Surprends moi
by Picotti
Summary: Entre Ron et Hermione, c'est une longue histoire de surprises, de moments clés, d'entraide et de coups de gueule. Et depuis le jour où Ron posa les yeux sur Hermione, il n'eut de cesse d'être surpris.


_Cet OS est dédié à Miss de Lune, en remerciement pour ses reviews._

La vie est surprenante. C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle Ron ne croit pas en la divination. Et pourtant, en troisième année, c'est une option qu'il a choisi. Pourquoi ? Eh bien pour rester avec Harry, évidemment. Ce dernier pensait qu'étudier la divination lui permettrait de pouvoir dire l'avenir avec exactitude. Le jour où il annonça à Ron qu'il allait subir de graves blessures, mais qu'il allait s'en sentir soulagé, il avait compris que la divination n'était pas et ne serait jamais une science exacte.

Ainsi, la vie se joue des prévisions des gens. A l'âge de dix ans, il fronçait le nez en grimaçant lorsque son frère Bill embrassait sa petite amie. Il trouvait ça sale, répugnant, jamais il ne tomberait à amoureux, il en faisait le serment. Molly et Arthur acquiesçaient alors en souriant, sûrs que leur plus jeune fils allait revenir sur son jugement un jour où l'autre.

Lorsqu'il se rendit à Poudlard pour sa première rentrée, Ron avait toujours en tête cette impression sur l'amour et les filles.

« Les filles, dit-il à sa mère juste avant d'entrer dans la gare de King's Cross, c'est nul. »

Il s'était un peu disputé avec Ginny quelques instants plus tôt. Il la trouvait pleurnicharde et ça l'avait bien campé sur ses positions. La rencontre avec Harry le persuada que les garçons étaient sacrément moins compliqués que les filles. Surtout lorsque Hermione fit son apparition.

La première rencontre entre Hermione et lui n'avait pas été très concluante. Avec son ton pompeux, elle lui avait un peu fait penser à Percy. Elle lui avait souligné qu'il avait une tache sur le nez et lui avait même rappelé qu'il ferait mieux de mettre son uniforme. Il avait détesté ça, ça lui avait fait penser à sa mère. Il s'était dit que cette fille ne serait certainement pas son amie. Il allait à Poudlard pour avoir la paix, pas pour trouver une mini-Molly qui viendrait lui casser les pieds.

Lorsqu'elle le reprit pendant le cours de sortilèges sur le Wingardium Leviosa, il en eut assez et il lui en fit la remarque. Ils ne se disputèrent pas mais Hermione en fut vexée. Il joua celui qui n'en avait rien à faire mais au fond de lui, il culpabilisa. Il n'aimait simplement pas faire mal aux gens. Il se justifia en s'assurant qu'il n'avait dit que la vérité et puis, de toute façon, les filles, c'était nul.

L'ennui, c'était que Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Chaque jour un peu plus, il se rapprocha d'Hermione et Ron fut bien obligé de suivre le mouvement s'il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de son meilleur ami. Mais il garda un œil sur la fillette, la considérant toujours comme une peste potentielle.

Il fut surpris lorsque tous trois passèrent la trappe gardée par l'énorme chien à trois têtes d'Hagrid. Le filet du diable le fit littéralement paniquer et, cette fois, il fut sûr qu'il allait y laisser sa peau. Mais Hermione lui donna un coup de main et, même s'il refusa longtemps de l'admettre, elle lui sauva la vie. Lui qui l'avait presque insultée toute l'année, elle n'avait pas hésité à le tirer des griffes du filet du diable.

Belle leçon d'humilité qu'il apprit ce jour là. Et il revint un peu sur son jugement sur Hermione.

Mais au début de l'année suivante, lorsqu'elle lui fit la leçon pour la voiture volante, un peu à l'image de Rogue d'ailleurs, Ron n'avait pas voulu lui faire la tête mais il avait été agacé que la donneuse de leçons soit si vite revenue. Il commençait cependant davantage à apprécier Hermione et lorsqu'il fallut faire parler Malfoy au sujet de l'héritier de Serpentard, elle proposa spontanément la potion de Polynectar.

Et de nouveau il fut surpris.

Il avait pensé que la peur de se faire expulser la freinerait. Mais pas du tout. Non seulement elle profita d'un professeur (même si Ron avait du mal de considérer Lockhart comme un véritable professeur) mais encore en plus elle se lança dans la préparation clandestine d'une potion particulièrement dangereuse à utiliser. Ils allèrent même jusqu'à voler des ingrédients dans la réserve de Rogue. A leurs risques et périls, ils en avaient conscience.

Et lorsque le cheveu qu'Hermione avait glissé dans sa potion se révéla être un poil de chat et qu'elle fut atrocement métamorphosée, Ron culpabilisa. Il n'en parla à personne, pas même à Harry mais son cœur se serrait d'angoisse à l'idée qu'il puisse être à l'origine de cette affreuse confusion. Il s'employa à lui rendre visite tous les jours à lui apporter ses devoirs même si ses propres notes de cours étaient bien souvent à la limite de l'illisible et qu'Hermione lui en fit la remarque à plusieurs reprises.

Les choses se tassèrent un peu jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione soit pétrifiée par le basilic. Ron, cette fois-ci, fut surpris par lui-même lorsqu'il craignit pour la vie de son amie. Des jours et des jours durant, il croisa les doigts le soir, priant presque Merlin pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Son absence lui pesa. Harry et lui allèrent lui rendre visite quotidiennement et lui parlèrent. Mais Ron remarqua vite le regard de Mademoiselle Pomfresh. Parler à quelqu'un de pétrifié ne servait strictement à rien. Elle voulait juste ne pas leur en faire la remarque pour ne pas les blesser ou les perturber. Et pourtant, bien qu'il sut qu'Hermione ne les entendait pas, il ne renonça jamais et continua de lui raconter ce qu'ils apprenaient au fur et à mesure sur l'héritier de Serpentard.

Le retour d'Hermione fut bien plus joyeux. Entre sa sœur et sa meilleure amie retrouvées, Ron se surprit une fois de plus lui-même. Décidément, ça devenait une habitude.

En troisième année, il y eut l'affaire Croûtard – Pattenrond. Et il crut sincèrement que son rat de compagnie, auquel il tenait beaucoup à l'époque malgré les divers traitements qu'il lui avait fait subir, avait été dévoré par l'horrible chat et la perspective de le perdre l'effraya. Hermione et lui se disputèrent sur le sujet et une fois de plus, il fit taire ses sentiments. Son différend avec Hermione lui pesa énormément. De savoir qu'elle était en colère contre lui et qu'elle lui en voulait, alors que toutes les preuves se tournaient vers Pattenrond, lui donnait mal au cœur.

Et Ron devait bien s'avouer que la morsure que lui infligea le chien noir lui servit à récupérer Hermione auprès de lui. Il avait mal, c'était un fait, mais il grossit un peu les choses pour pousser la jeune fille à s'inquiéter pour lui. Et Merlin savait à quel point il appréciait de la voir s'angoisser.

Les choses ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. En quatrième année, il y eut le bal de Noël et Ron comprit réellement la nature de ses sentiments pour Hermione lorsqu'il la vit au bras de Viktor Krum. La jalousie lui mordit la poitrine et lui gâcha une bonne partie de la soirée. Hermione dansa et passa un merveilleux moment.

La surprise encore une fois, sur la nature de ses propres sentiments. A partir de là, Ron sut qu'il n'était pas seulement ami avec Hermione. Mais comment le lui dire ?

Il apprit à vivre avec cet étrange sentiment qui lui donnait l'impression de s'étouffer chaque fois que son amie avait un geste un peu trop intime envers lui. Et tout ceci prit encore de l'ampleur quelques mois plus tard. Avec l'Armée de Dumbledore et l'expédition au ministère de la magie, il se sentit de plus en plus proche d'Hermione. Malheureusement, ces horribles cerveaux manquèrent de peu de perturber son sang-froid et ce jour-là, il faillit lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Quelle terrible faute parce que, évidemment, elle allait se moquer de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer en retour. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait se faire à l'idée qu'ils seraient éternellement amis, mais jamais plus. Et ce fut en gardant cette idée en tête que, l'année suivant, il céda aux avances de Lavande. Le fait qu'une fille s'intéresse à lui, et puis une fille aussi jolie que Lavande de surcroît, et la perspective d'avoir sa première petite-amie placèrent Ron sur un petit nuage. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Hermione se sentait si mal, pourquoi elle refusait de lui parler et pourquoi elle pleurait lorsqu'elle le voyait en compagnie de Lavande. De son point de vue à lui, elle aurait dû se réjouir pour lui.

Il fut, une fois de plus, surpris par elle et il découvrit qu'elle tenait à lui. Ce qui précipita un peu sa rupture d'avec Lavande. Et puis, c'était à Hermione qu'il pensait lorsqu'il l'embrassait et, pour lui, ce n'était pas correct.

Les choses se tassèrent un peu lorsqu'ils partirent à la chasse aux Horcruxes mais l'ingéniosité d'Hermione ne cessa d'épater Ron : le sac minuscule, les sortilèges de protection, les stratégies pour changer tout le temps d'endroit. Il en fut sincèrement impressionné. Mais pour une fois, il ne fut pas surpris lorsque le premier Horcruxe dévoila sa peur la plus profonde et les images d'Hermione et Harry s'enlaçant amoureusement lui rongèrent l'esprit et il lui fallut, à un moment donné, s'éloigner.

Hermione comprit finalement et à son retour, il fut surpris de constater qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Mieux encore, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard et qu'il mentionna les elfes de maison dont personne ne se souciait, il fut de nouveau surpris : Hermione l'embrassa fougueusement.

Et aujourd'hui, quelques années après tout ceci, Ron est au comble de la surprise. Il y a quelques secondes à peine, il a passé une alliance au doigt d'Hermione. Elle se trouve là, juste devant lui et elle sourit. Son cœur, à lui, bat très fort. Il se demande s'il n'est pas en train de rêver. Parce que si c'est le cas, alors il ne faut surtout pas le réveiller !

Il pose la main sur sa hanche, effleure ses lèvres des siennes et alors que les invités applaudissent leur union, il lui murmure dans l'oreille.

« Tu m'as toujours surpris, Hermione. Et tu me surprendras toujours. »


End file.
